Adrienette April 2019: Hamsters
by Mermain123
Summary: my only contribution to Adrienette April. Marinette is excited to finally buy her first hamster, but what happens when the hamster she already picked put is gone when she went to pick it out!


Marinette was excited. Now that she lived alone and out of her parents' bakery, she could finally get her first hamster.

She always loved going to pet stores to just look at the cute little critters ever since she was a little girl. Now that she could she was finally going to get one!

When Sshe entered the store, and without hesitation she immediately went to the hamster tanks. She looked at them all and was slightly torn between all the little cuties. Eventually she saw a big, cream -colored one, with a big white stripe going under her belly but that didn't quite reconnect at her back. She was looking around all curious with her little black tipped ears perked straight up. Marinette's heart melted. She found a staff member and told them her that was the one hamster she wanted and said she'd pick it up after picking out the supplies from the part of the store that sells that stuffshe needed.

She took barely Marinette browsed for less then 5 minutes to fill her cart before picking out the items she needed and then wentheading right back to her new little baby. She was practically skipping.

She reached the tanks and froze. Because hHer little hamster wasn't there anymore. She quickly flagged down another employee.

"Excuse me, but what happened to the hamster in that tank over there?"

"oOh, you mean the little gold and white one? It was just taken by that gentleman over there."

"What? But I already reserved that one 5 minutes ago! yYou can ask the other employee who was at in this area!"

"You did? Hold on I'll go stop him and we'll sort this whole mess out."

The lady clerk hurried over to a man who was about almost at the cash register and quickly explained to him the situation.

They both walked back to where Marinette was beforeand the employee clerk left them walked off to find the other employee who Marinette had talked to earlier. Marinette looked up ready to get mad at the personboy who tried to steal her new little baby.

aAnd then her eyes met his.

Okay, this guyboy was handsome. Hise had golden hair that seemed to shineshone like sunlight, his eyes sparkled like emeralds while and he looked extremely apologetic and embarrassed. His big hands held on tightly to the box that contained the hamster. And his peach lips were perched pursed in a slight frown.

Marinette found her face was getting very hot. Dang it! wWhy did he have to look so good?!

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to take the hamster you had already picked out. You can have her back."

Well now. How could Marinette be mad after that?

Marinette smiled and gently took the box from the man. "Thanks for being so understanding. I'm sorry you got caught up in this but I didn't want to lose my first hamster before I even bought her."

The guy smiled. "I get that. And I can see why you wouldn't want to lose her. She's a very cute little hamster."

"Yeah she really is,! I love her already. Anyway, where are my manners?, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Marinette."

"Oh, right! My name is Adrien. It's nice to meet you Marinette!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Adrien."

The two clerks came back over and the clerk Marinette talked to earlier did confirm Marinette's story about picking the hamster out first. Adrien nodded in response. As the two clerks walked off, he then turned back to Marinette and the little box she was holding.

"I'm already going to miss this little girl. She looked so friendly." Adrien's smile had fallen disappeared a buit as his emerald eyes dulled. Marinette felt a little guilty.

"…. Okay this is weird to ask, but do you want tona come over and visit her sometime? You seem very attached to her. but I don't really want to give her up…. but I also don't want to make you sad either. Youy seem really nice. And your taste in hamsters is already obviously very good." Marinette smiled holdingheld back a nervous giggle. _Oh man that was so unfunny. He's gonna laugh in your face and you'll be humiliated and he's a stranger too. I shouldn't be so willing to let a stranger over to my place._

But Adrien let outbroke out into a big grin. Those His eyes were now sparkling more then the sunglittering.

"That sounds great! Let's exchange numbers! Here give me your phone!" h

He was already reachinged into his pocket to take out his own phoneas he said this. Marinette did the same. The two of them quickly exchanged numbers and gave their phones back.

"Now for the big question. What will you name this little one? It's not very effective to call her "her: 'little guy', or 'little one' all the time." Adrien's grin was blinding now.

"Hmmm. I like the name … Poppy. sShe's so seems perky and I like the way her little head just pokes out. I also love gardening so, of course, I have to'll name her after a flower."

"That's a great name! Well Miss Poppy, I can't wait to see you again! Meanwhile I better go find a new hamster for myself. Goodbye Marinette I hope to see you again soon—I mean, I hope to see Miss Poppy again soon!"

Adrien turned away quickly to head to the hamster tanks so that Marinette didn't see him blushing. And with that Adrien went back to the hamster tank and Marinette proceeded to the cash register ready to adopt Poppy officially. Both of them excited at the prospect of seeing each other again. _Did he really just say he wants to see ME again?_


End file.
